Harvey Says
by onlymystory
Summary: Mike visits Harvey at his apartment and they play a variation of the game "Simon Says".


Harvey closed the door to his loft behind him and tossed his briefcase on a table. That's when he noticed Mike standing against his living room desk.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Harvey. "And how did you get in?"

"I used a key," answered Mike, as though it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Where did you get a key to my apartment?"

"Uh, Donna gave it to me in case of emergencies," stammered Mike.

Harvey's eyes flickered dangerously. "Is this an emergency?"

Mike hesitated. "Not exactly.."

"So why are you here?"

"I wanted to know what happened with Louis," said Mike. "What did he say when you told him you knew what he did?"

Harvey smirked. "You came over here expecting an instant replay?"

"Not exactly. Technically an instant replay would have to happen immediately following the…" Mike stopped when Harvey held out a finger.

"Stop. Louis didn't say anything." Harvey shrugged off his jacket and reached into the fridge for a beer. He offered one to Mike, who walked over towards Harvey to accept.

"Wait, he tried to argue with you?" asked Mike.

"Nooo," said Harvey as though Mike was being slow. "I talked. He listened. Then he did exactly what I told him to do. I had him up against the wall after all."

Mike grinned. "I can't believe you got Louis Litt to stop talking for five seconds. He never stops talking."

"He's not the only one," said Harvey, rolling his eyes. He smiled to show he wasn't completely serious.

"Show me," said Mike. Harvey as the dominating one in a room wasn't a new idea. But the image of Harvey stalking his prey was turning him on more than he thought was possible.

Harvey's Cheshire cat grin emerged. Now this was more like it. He walked towards Mike like a wolf preying on a rabbit.

Mike stood his ground for a moment, letting Harvey get close enough that Mike could smell his cologne. Then Mike made the mistake of looking into Harvey's eyes. The man stared at him like he could see his innermost thoughts. Not that they were very secret. Mike was pretty sure anyone who walked in at that moment could see how badly he wanted to be fucked by Harvey Specter.

He stepped backwards, feeling like he could collapse in the middle of the room, until he felt the desk behind him again. Mike was grateful for the support.

Harvey didn't stop. He stepped closer, forcing Mike back onto the desk, and stepped between his legs.

Mike gazed upwards. "Harvey," he said in a low voice.

Harvey shook his head. "I get to do the talking. I came very, very close."

Harvey's hands traced their way up Mike's arms.

Mike's entire body felt like it was on fire.

Harvey leaned in close and whispered in Mike's ear. "He did exactly what I said."

Harvey's tongue flicked against Mike's earlobe and Mike moaned and pushed against Harvey.

The older man returned to stare at Mike again. "It's almost like that kid's game. Simon Says. Except Harvey Says." His eyes held a challenge.

To say Mike was more than up for it was an understatement. "Let's play."

Harvey stood up straight and moved back slightly. "Harvey says take your shirt off," he demanded, his voice amazingly staying firm.

Mike had his shirt off within seconds.

"Harvey says take your pants off."

Mike's jeans dropped to the floor.

"Take off my shirt."

Mike grinned. He could play too. "Harvey didn't say."

Harvey growled, a sound that made Mike shudder with desire. "Harvey says…take off my shirt."

Mike's fingers moved slowly, teasing Harvey. He flicked open one button at a time, until Harvey's chest muscles began to peek through the gap. Instead of pushing the shirt down and off Harvey like he normally would, Mike reached into Harvey's pants to grab the bottom of the shirt. As he moved upwards, the tips of his fingers grazed Harvey's cock.

It was Harvey's turn to moan.

Mike couldn't resist anymore. Every inch of him wanted Harvey so much it was all he could think about. He reached for Harvey's belt, pulling him close and kissing him until he couldn't tell where he left off and Harvey began.

Harvey was still in the mood to have fun with Mike before completely giving in. That didn't mean he wasn't open to a temporary surrender. Harvey's mouth opened against Mike's as he deepened the kiss, tasting the beer that Mike had just downed.

Mike's legs came up around Harvey's, pulling him closer.

Harvey's hands slammed onto the table on either side of Mike, bracing him. He pushed closer to the younger man, forcing Mike to fall backwards as the kiss continued.

Mike moaned against Harvey, nearly causing him to come undone then and there. But he knew that was the sign he had Mike right where he wanted him. Harvey's tongue probed a moment longer, then he pulled away, letting his hands run along the outside of Mike's thighs as he moved.

Eyes grown heavy with lust, fluttered open. Mike reached out to pull Harvey back but he was too late. Harvey stood a safe two feet away.

"What the hell?" asked Mike.

"You know the rules," answered Harvey. "Harvey says or you go back to the start."

Mike wasn't going to give up that easily. "So you want me to put my clothes back on?"

"Hell no!" Harvey was perfectly happy to keep Mike standing in front of him in only his boxers.

Mike looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

"I'm thinking," said Harvey.

"C'mon, Harvey," exclaimed Mike. "I need…" His voice trailed away.

Harvey had him now. "Tell me. Tell me how much you need me. Want me. Want my hands on you. In you. Tell me what you want to do to me. How many ways you need to touch me. Harvey says 'beg'."

Mike's knees nearly buckled. The way Harvey said 'beg' sent shivers through his entire being. Words couldn't begin to describe how much he needed Harvey touching him again.

It was as though Harvey read Mike's mind. "On second thought," he amended. "Don't tell me."

He took two steps to return to his previous spot between Mike's legs. Harvey ran two fingers along Mike's inner thigh, moving up slowly and dangerously. Harvey's fingers stopped and Mike whimpered, desperately needing him to continue.

"Why tell me what you want to do to me?" asked Harvey, a devil's smirk lighting up his eyes. His fingers moved up an inch further.

"Harvey says 'show me'."


End file.
